


Spazzy

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Autistic Character, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Innocence, M/M, Prompt Fic, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Kuroko has a meltdown and Akashi helps him through it.





	Spazzy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for an anon on tumblr. The original was Kuroko having a panic attack bUT I turned him autistic and had him have a meltdown instead. Because in my experience they're basically the same thing. Just with a few extra quirks. 
> 
> So yes in case anyone gets any ideas of being short with me, I am medically diagnosed with Autistic Spectrum Disorder so if you don't like how I portrayed this, well, get over it, everyone experiences it differently. So deal. 
> 
> I hope you don't mind that I tweaked it a bit, anon OTL

Kuroko taps his foot again. And again. Usually it helps, but not tonight. For some reason. He grinds his teeth again, then touches the fingers on his hands to his thumbs in a row. That doesn’t help either. He feels agitated and anxious, and it’s only getting worse. The room feels hot and stuffy. He needs to move. 

Akashi is still reading from the textbook on the table, but Kuroko has long stopped listening. 

“Tetsuya, are you listening?”

“No.”

Akashi raises a brow. “Why not?”

“I’m freaking out,” Kuroko answers, shifting slightly in his seat. 

Akashi purses his lips and furrows his brows. “Okay. Why are you freaking out?”

“I don’t know and it’s bothering me,” Kuroko says. He taps his foot again. Then grinds his teeth for good measure. It still doesn’t help. And now his teeth hurt for no reason.

Akashi closes the textbook. “What can I do?” he asks calmly. 

Kuroko stands up and starts pacing. He’s sweating as though it’s summer, despite the temperature being under 15 degrees. He wants to have a shower, but the noise and lights very well might make the situation worse. Akashi swivels in his chair to watch him walk. 

“I don’t know,” Kuroko says in frustration. “There’s nothing you  _ can  _ do.”

Akashi watches him pace for a moment, then stands up and crosses the room to him. 

“Tetsuya, you’re going to wear yourself out doing that,” he says, picking up Kuroko’s hands.

Kuroko pauses and looks at him unsurely. He’s nibbling on his bottom lip. And grinding his teeth again. Even though it really hurts now. 

“I don’t know what to do,” he says. 

Akashi nods, then pulls him gently over to his four-poster bed. He gently guides Kuroko down onto it, then climbs on after him. He pushes Kuroko down and settles on top of him. 

“Better?” he asks. 

“Ah, as good as my weighted blanket,” Kuroko sighs. “This is why Murasakibara-kun gives the best hugs. He’s heavy.”

Akashi laughs. “Am I heavy enough though?”

“You’ll do, I suppose,” Kuroko says. 

Akashi snorts. “Well I’m glad. I think. Do you want me to keep going over the ratios?”

“No, I think I’m good on the studying for today.”

Akashi smiles. “Whatever you want. But you really need to learn this at some point. You have a test coming up.”

Kuroko pouts. “I will.  _ Eventually… _ ”

His boyfriend smiles wider at him. “Sure.”

“I will! You’re a good teacher, I just have to not be so spazzy.”

“You’re not spazzy.”

“I’m pretty spazzy,” Kuroko argues. 

Akashi snorts again. “Fine, if I say you’re spazzy will you be satisfied?”

“Maybe. But only if you give me a kiss.”

Akashi rolls his eyes, then leans down and gives Kuroko a chaste kiss on the lips. “Is that better, Your Highness?”

“Oh, I like that,” Kuroko says. 

“Deary me, I’ve started something I can’t stop now, haven’t I?”

“Correct. You can start fetching my underclothes and doing up my corset for me.”

“Only women wore corsets.”

“I don’t know, if they’re as good as you or a weighted blanket I think I could try one.”

Akashi laughs. “Let’s test that out one day, shall we?”

Kuroko smiles at him. “Okay, I feel better.”

“Just needed some spazzy time, hm?” Akashi asks with twinkling eyes.

“That’s it. I’m getting tired now that we’re in bed though,” Kuroko says. 

“Then shall we sleep? We’ve already had dinner,” Akashi replies. 

“Okay. But can you keep lying on top of me?” Kuroko asks.

“Someone is definitely going to get the wrong idea if they walk in on us,” Akashi says with a grin as they shuffle to move under the blankets. 

“Tell them it’s a spazzy thing,” Kuroko says.

“Right, I’m sure that’ll stop them from thinking we’re doing lewd things.”

Kuroko rolls his eyes. “Well they sure will if they see you not only lying on top of me but also kissing me.”

Akashi kisses him again. “I can take that chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> For real tho my teeth constantly are in a state of pain from grinding them as a stim. 
> 
> AKASHI WAS MEANT TO BE SPOONING KUROKO BUT INSTEAD HE'S LYING ON TOP OF HIM I HOPE THAT'S STILL OK GOMEN


End file.
